


she became stronger

by Emamaraudesem



Series: after the war [1]
Category: Vega Jane Series - David Baldacci, the finisher
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Empyrean, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Loss, Vega - Freeform, coping with loss, david baldacci, delph - Freeform, self love, spoilers for the stars below, winning a war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emamaraudesem/pseuds/Emamaraudesem
Summary: Necro's gone, what's next?Vega learns how to live and love in a world free of war.a new world.
Relationships: Vega Jane&Daniel Delphia, Vega Jane/Daniel Delphia
Series: after the war [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793278
Kudos: 1





	she became stronger

**Author's Note:**

> may have spoilers for the stars below book!!!

It’s been a year since Necro died. Empyrean stood tall, rebuilt, in all of it’s glory again. It has been a whole month since the end of the war,a whole year and still, when Vega woke up without her furry friend,Harry two, her heart ached. At first she was scared. She’d cry and scream, then when Delph rushed to her room and hugged her with his big, strong arms, she calmed down. This morning, she didn’t cry, nor scream. She got used to it. The bright light of the sun lit the room, she stretched her body and a small knock on her bedroom door was heard. “Open!” she called, and a tall man she knew very well came in a silver tray full of goods in his hands. “Good morning, Vega!” the man said with a tender smile and sat down next to her. She smiled back. He called her Vega, not Vega Jane, and she loved it. Good morning, Delph.” she replied with a smile, kissing his cheek. “How did you sleep?” he asked with worry in his voice.

“Good. I haven’t slept this good in a while, I think I finally understood Necro is gone. Forever.” Delph smiled at that comment and put the silver tray down in front of her.  
“That’s great Vega,” he said and rested a hand on her shoulder.

“What about you?” she asked and looked at him with a hopeful smile.  
“I fell asleep right away, I was tired after helping rebuild the dining hall. Slept good.” he answered and she smiled and kissed his lips, then she started eating.

when Vega finished, Delph let her know he’ll be waiting for her in the library and left her to change her clothes.

she put the tray aside and looked at herself in the big mirror.  
She grew to love her scars. They were a part of her she’ll never replace, each scar represented a part of her life, someone she lost, something she lost.  
Then, she looked at her face.  
More scars, nothing new.  
But… she was smiling?  
Yes, it was a smile. A big one.  
She also grew to love herself more, love her life.  
With every single loss, she became stronger.  
So strong that she forgave herself, and smiled.

She, Vega Jane, from the small town of Wormwood, with the help of her loved ones and even her ex enemies,saved the world and ended an eight hundred years war.  
The world was a better place now.


End file.
